masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaal Ama Darav
Jaal Ama Darav is a native of the Andromeda galaxy. At some point after the arrival of the Andromeda Initiative in their corner of the universe, Jaal joins forces with the human Pathfinder Ryder and their team. Jaal comes from a famous angara family and is a high-ranking member of the angara resistance against the kett. He joins Ryder's team as an observer for the resistance because the angara are wary of the intentions of new species after the kett invaded the Heleus Cluster.Mass Effect: Andromeda - Introducing Jaal Your Angara Teammate (4K) - IGN First Jaal is a potential romantic interest for a Ryder of either gender. Mass Effect: Andromeda When Pathfinder Ryder makes first contact with the angara in search of Aya's Remnant vault, Jaal volunteered to join the Tempest crew as an observer, though Evfra de Tershaav warned Jaal to be prepared if the human decides to kill him. After Ryder gained Evfra's trust, Jaal joins the squad to infiltrate the kett facility on Voeld where the Moshae Sjefa was being held, where he discovered the truth of exaltation. Jaal brings up the Roekaar with the Pathfinder and described how they were founded. Knowing that the Roekaar would have to be dealt with sooner or later, Jaal suggested making contact with the Roekaar leader, Akksul, through a friend of the latter's, Thaldyr. When they arrive on Havarl, they find Thaldyr's sanctuary besieged by kett. After clearing out the hostiles, they find that Thaldyr had committed self-inflicted injuries to herself to avoid capture by the kett. After she expired, Jaal lamented that Akksul used her devotion to him to spread. Reluctantly, Jaal reached out to the Moshae to secure a meeting between Ryder and Akksul. After Ryder thwarted the Roekaar's attack on Eos, Akksul sent a message to the Tempest, labeling Jaal a fool for siding with aliens ahead of his own people. Jaal noted that Akksul sought to provoke them into reacting recklessly and advised against obliging him. Eventually, Jaal's exploits with Ryder gain him enough clout in the Resistance that he has received offers of advancement and his own command. He is to lead a small covert tech ops squad for infiltrating advanced kett sites. Regardless of Ryder's responses, Jaal makes it clear that working with the Pathfinder enabled him to break free of expectations and find his better self. When Ryder asks if they should return to Aya, Jaal replies he already declined the offer. If the Pathfinder expressly wished for him to stay, Jaal opines they have become more open with their feelings like true angara. Otherwise, he muses how chance can change lives in an instant; Ryder gets what he means, and Jaal adds their father would've been proud of them. Now that Jaal is stuck with the Pathfinder's crew till the end of the mission, he cockily brags how they need him. Ryder jokingly warns him not to push his luck, but the angara sputters a retort before realizing it was only an idiom. Loyalty Three of Jaal's siblings, Teviint, Lathoul and Baranjj have run off to join the Roekaar. Jaal's mothers ask that he brings them back. Traveling to the Forge, the ancestral birthplace of the angara on Havarl, Jaal is puzzled to discover that the Roekaar had forced the civilian scientists out. Eventually, they run into his siblings, who open fire on the squad, before Jaal called to them to cease fire. After punching Baranjj twice in the face before hugging him, Jaal tried to convince his siblings to abandon the Roekaar, introducing them to Ryder to prove that Akksul was wrong. Lathoul saw reason and revealed that Akksul planned to destroy the Forge with explosive stolen from the Initiative to further demonize aliens, before being shot in the back by Teviint, though not fatally. After disarming the bombs, Teviint came running to Jaal, believing she had killed Lathoul before being told otherwise, before speaking her desire to leave the Roekaar. Akksul then showed up and attempted a grandstanding speech before his followers. Jaal countered his views, citing how Ryder made their worlds habitable and how the human rescued their beloved Moshae. Akksul then raised a gun to his face, labeling him a traitor. If Ryder shoots Akksul first, it will only embolden the Roekaar. Otherwise, Akksul will scar Jaal's right cheek, causing his followers to disband. Skills Rank 6 of each Skill is unavailable to Jaal until his loyalty mission Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood is completed. Armament Jaal is armed with a modified Lanat sniper rifle. Romance When he first joins the team, he's quite distrustful of Ryder and will give almost no information about himself. His romance is also unique in the way that you have to become friends with him before having the option to flirt. The conversation icon with 'two people standing next to each other' indicates trying to have a better relationship with him. This icon will eventually turn into the usual heart icon once you've established a better trust with him. If Ryder's 'friended' him and flirted with him at every opportunity that they get, at one point he can be asked if he's interested to get to know each other better and he'll agree, claiming that it would be a privilege to get to know a person such as Ryder better. After completing his loyalty mission (and checking your email), he'll take you to meet his family. You'll meet his true mother, Sahuna, and will be given the option to hug her. Take it. She'll tell Ryder a few things about Jaal, embarrassing him, and then leave for a meeting. Next, he'll show the place he spent most of his childhood days, which is packed with his family members at the time, and lead Ryder to his room, his "tiny sanctuary". He'll show Ryder some schematics of a weapon he received from his aunt when he was seven and the remains of a pet Kaerkyn that he had. After showing Ryder these items, he'll say that he never shows anyone these things and tells Ryder that he wants them to be together. If you accept, he and Ryder will share a kiss and he will show you a project he did long ago. He will express his wish to complete the project, saying that it is just one more thing that he wishes to take apart and figure out, and that he now has someone to do it with. Later he will send you an email saying he has a special place he want to show you on Aya and this is the place where things get steamy but also where you get the option to profess your love for Jaal. Correspondence First email once Jaal has joined the Tempest: Received after completing A Dying Planet: Received after completing A Trail of Hope: Received after the gifts conversation: Trivia *According to Michael Gamble, Jaal's name in angaran means "guy with cloak which moves".https://twitter.com/GambleMike/status/844054436133703681 *Jaal is listed as 193 cm tall and and 121 kg. *Jaal used to have a pet kaerkyn named Alfit. *Jaal is 27 angaran years old. *In a conversation with the Moshae Sjefa, she reveals that Jaal sometimes talks in his sleep. *Originally, Jaal could only be romanced by female Ryder. Since Patch 1.08, Jaal can now be romanced by either male or female Ryder. References * Jaal Ama Darav - Mass Effect: Andromeda fr:Jaal pl:Jaal Ama Darav Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Tech